


Yoga

by whizzerdbrown



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Couples Yoga, F/F, M/M, Pinkberry, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy is awkward and not flexible at all, not much christine or jenna in the beginning, richjake, they all suck at yoga except for chloe and brooke, they'll be there tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Brooke and Chloe are great at couples yoga. Rich and Michael think that they should gather their boyfriends and try, too.





	Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> slow start, but stick with me!! i have this entire thing planned out and it gets good (i think) soon :0

 

Jeremy had always thought that this time of his life, the beginning of his sophomore year of college, would be used productively. Studying, so that he could get good grades and move on and get a good job and live a happy life, and such. But, probably needless to say, since nothing ever worked out the way he thought it would, that wasn't exactly how things were going. 

Yeah. Instead of sitting in his dorm room with Michael, studying so that he wouldn't completely bomb the tests, Jeremy was sitting on a yoga mat, Michael at his side, watching the overly flexible instructors show some kind of pose in the front of the room. A pose that he already knew he couldn't do. And, judging by the look on Rich's face, who was sat beside Jake on the mat beside him, Jeremy wasn't the only not-so flexible person here. 

Okay, let's back up a bit. 

This whole "couples' yoga" thing started because Michael saw Chloe and Brooke posting pictures on social media of themselves doing just that. Graceful poses, perfect posture. Jeremy would admit, it was beautiful. But he was also quick to admit that he could never do anything like that. Those were even his exact words, to which, Rich had countered: "Pshh. I totally could." Which, brought about the following discussion:

Michael, saying, "Yeah, I could, too!"

Rich, agreeing, "Right? I bet Jakey and Jer could, too. If they tried hard enough.”

And Jeremy had tried to point out, again, that he may be tall and lanky, but that he was the least flexible person on the planet, but Michael had jumped up from his chair with that excited look on his face that Jeremy knew he couldn't say no to. 

"Yeah! We should join their class!"

Then Rich flew up from his seat, the same excited look on his features, and then Jake gave Jeremy this look that just said that they were in for some kind of experience. At the time, Jeremy was slightly excited yet mostly worried. It wasn't like he or Jake had any say at this point, however, because Rich and Michael already had their minds made up and were looking online to sign up for the classes. 

Back to where they were now. Both duos – Jeremy and Michael, Rich and Jake – were put in the same class as Chloe and Brooke. The girls didn't even seem to notice, at first, which Jeremy thanked the lord for because of how embarrassing this would turn out to be. But now, now that Michael was laughing at both how ridiculous the poses were and at how bad they were at them, they were gaining attention. 

“Look at that guy’s face.” Michael whispered to Jeremy. Jeremy overheard Rich chuckle lightly, which meant that Michael’s whisper wasn't nearly as quiet as he thought it was. They were being looked at, now. Was it possible to be kicked out on your first day? 

This was supposed to be a beginners class. But, they had joined in the middle of a unit, or something, Jeremy didn't understand how it worked, and the others didn't seem to care enough to pay attention, so the poses were just hard. He and Michael, and Rich and Jake, really, ended up on the floor more times than Jeremy wanted to admit. 

Michael managed to make it fun, though, which Jeremy heavily appreciated. He cracked jokes almost the entire time, and even just laid there on the mat and laughed for a solid five minutes, just because they had fallen from a particularly easy pose. (He probably would have laid there for longer, but they were getting nasty looks from the instructors.)

“Well, that was fun,” Michael had stated as the class ended. “Next class is next week!”

Chloe’s voice came from behind them, startling both Jeremy and Michael, “You’re coming back?”

Jeremy watched as Michael and Chloe talked, Michael agreeing that they were coming back, and Chloe sort of rolling her eyes. Glancing over, it seemed like Jake and Rich were having the same conversation with Brooke. 

Yeah. They were definitely in for an experience.


End file.
